Transcencia Star Base
1000 100 125 |buildtime=120 |experience=150+ |hull=3000 |shields=2000 |repair=1.5 |regen=3 |mitigation=60% |armor=6 |armor.type=Module |w1.type=Capital |w1.name=Plasma |w1.front=27 |w1.back=27 |w1.left=27 |w1.right=27 |w1.range=8000 |w2.type=Capital |w2.name=Spirit Blade |w2.front=30 |w2.back=30 |w2.left=30 |w2.right=30 |w2.range=10500 |w3.type=Capital |w3.name=Laser |w3.front=32 |w3.back=32 |w3.left=32 |w3.right=32 |w3.range=6500 |front.banks=4 |back.banks=4 |left.banks=4 |right.banks=4 |squadrons=2 |note= |desc= |shortcut=Q}} The Transcencia Star Base is the Advent's Starbase in the Entrenchment micro-expansion. Built by a Talion Savior, it is capable of spreading the Unity's will to nearby planets, and can even boost the maximum allegiance at its own planet. As with the Argonev and Orkulus Star Bases, the time it takes to construct the Transcencia depends on where it is built. It will construct faster in gravity wells controlled by you or your allies than it will in those controlled by your enemies. Upgrades Innate Research Upgrades These upgrades can be purchased without having to be researched. *'Punitive Measures' (2 levels): Adds more weapons to the Transcencia. All Transcencia start just with plasma-based attacks when they're first built. The first weapons upgrade will add medium-range laser-based attacks, and the second upgrade will add long-range psychic attacks. All Transcencia weapons do anti-medium damage. *'Enhanced Preservation' (3 levels): Adds additional hull points, shield points, and armor to the Transcencia. *'Drone Capacity' (4 levels): Adds additional strike craft squadrons to the Transcencia. The starbase begins with 2 squadrons, which increases after each upgrade to 6, 10, 14, and finally 20 squadrons Researched Upgrades These upgrades require Security Tree research before they can be used. *'Merchant Docks' (1 level): Adds a trade port to the Transcencia that produces more money than a regular Trade Port. (Requires 4 Temples of Hostility and Interplanetary Trade from the Harmony Tree) *'Enduring Devotion' (1 level): Prevents the loss of the planet due to bombardment. The enemy can still bombard it with siege frigates and Novaliths to reduce its population, but you will remain in control of the planet. All factions have some variation of this upgrade. (Requires 3 Temples of Hostility) *'Evangelization Nodes' (3 levels): Adds a Temple of Communion to the Transcencia, producing culture. Can be upgraded several times to produce more culture. (Requires 3 Temples of Hostility). *'Induced Reverence' (2 levels): Increases the maximum loyalty of the planet guarded by the Transcencia by 15/30%. (Requires 4 Temples of Hostility) *'Mass Disorientation' (2 levels): Grants the Transcencia an antimatter pool and the special ability: Mass Disorientation. This ability causes affected enemy units to move erratically and become unable to fight. (Requires 4 Temples of Hostility) *'Meteoroid Control' (2 levels): Grants the Transcencia an antimatter pool and two special abilities: Meteor Storm and Final Judgment. Meteor Storm can bombard an enemy fleet with meteors, dealing massive damage. This ability is exceptionally dangerous and no sane enemy (note: the AI is not sane) would dare attack a starbase with this upgrade directly. Final Judgment can target the planet (if the enemy controls it) to bombard it with meteors. (Requires 6 Temples of Hostility) Tactics In a multiplayer game the most important thing about the Starbase is knowing why you are placing it. Often, people will fall into the trap of placing unneeded starbases and prolonging the game longer than needed. Starbases are generally used for three things in the Advent war machine. #Economy: The Advent have always performed poorly economically compared to the other factions. However, there always comes a time where the economy will need to be improved. Sometimes, trade routes will be obstructed because of something like a Plasma Storm or a Dead Asteroid. Trade ports cannot be built in either of those. Starbases provide a solution. The "Merchant Docks" upgrade allows Starbases to act as trade ports. This will provide a means to continue your Trade Route. Generally this is the only upgrade worth getting on this type of starbase. #*Another possible economic strategy with the starbase is to use the second upgrade to Induced Reverence to give your planet a +30% boost to planetary loyalty thus a +30% boost to production from that planet. then you combine it with the Advent Trade Port's Reasource Focus, and have about 4 or 5 of them. From there you add one Evangelization Nodes to spread your culture so you can take advantage of the +30% max loyalty and the Merchant Docks so even if you use all 5 tradeports you still keep your line going. when done correctly this method will have increased the production from your astroids from 2.6 times to 2.9 times what it was at base levels. This trick is best done on a Volcanic or Ice planet with 3 or 4 astroids, but if you're desperate it can be pulled on a desert world with 16 tactical slots to spare. #**A small note with this strategy: 2.6 to 2.9 times is based on a world at 100% allegiance at the start, most commonly this will be done on a world with only 80 to 90% starting allegiance, while this will increase these multiplyers more the max income from each astroid will be lower overall. the absolute highest numbers you can pull out of this stratagy is 1.51 resource/sec from each astroid at an orginally 90% allegiance world, 1.64 res/sec from a 100%, 1.77 res/sec from a 110% and the absolute most at 120% orginal allegiance (meaning you made the volcanic/Iceic world your capitol world) is 1.89 resource/sec per astroid. #Defensive: Defensive starbases come in three types: the Suicide Starbase; the Defender Star base, and the Support Starbase. ##The Suicide Starbase is rushed immediately from the beginning of the game. As when you are put into a position that you are surrounded by your opponents the only thing you can do is try to huddle down. Upgrade Enhanced Preservation almost immediately and if you are being attacked by a Capital Rush strategy like the Dual Marza Rush upgrade Enduring Devotion as quick as possible. From here you need to try to survive and gain enough planets to get Meteor Storm, while macroing an army with what you can. Multiple Repair Platforms are also key to surviving in this situation as well. Also make sure to place your logistical structures around the starbase as well. ##The Defender Starbase is one that is put up merely because you feel endangered by a much larger fleet. Regarding how the enemy fleet got to that size is irrelevant. Much like the above, you want to rush meteor storm and get Preservation up. But the other upgrades are situational as you should have a much better economy than the Suicide Position. ##The Support Starbase is built to allow you to secure your planets from enemy fleets with only a minimal presence of your own vessels, and is focused upon denying your enemies the ability to swiftly defeat your defenses and seize the planet. This starbase requires both upgrades for mass disorientation, as well as an emergency government upgrade, and a substantial strike craft complement, combined with a significant amount of supporting fire from defensive structures to deny the enemy the chance to shoot back effectively while at the same time fielding enough firepower to quickly destroy enemy vessels. Although not as capable of swiftly destroying enemy fleets, it can buy significant time, and prevents enemy fleets from easily being able to bypass your fortifications. #Offense: The offensive starbase is when you are invading an enemy planet. Its good to bring a Talion along to build a starbase to provide support for your fleet. A defensive upgrade is not as required here but should be taken into consideration. And much like the above Meteor Storm is very good in these kinds of assaults as it will easily turn the tide of battle in your favor. The only thing you need to make sure you do is to get the starbase out as quickly as possible. Category:Advent Category:Starbases Category:Orbital Structures Category:Entrenchment